The vampire diaries: Survival Instinct
by Blood.Cardcaptor.M
Summary: "Centro de refugiados en Atlanta, es el lugar más seguro. " -¿Cuál es el plan Stefan?- cuestioné con cierta ironía en mi. Y por un momento estuve de acuerdo con él. Pero no planeaba seguir siendo la carne fresca para todo el mundo sobrenatural. –Lamento no haber podido con ello- solté y segundos después mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Prefería morir a aquel infierno en vida.
1. Un nuevo Comienzo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de TWD ni de TVD me pertenecen, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

Recordatorio:

"" pensamientos

"" _recuerdos_

(cursiva) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

-diálogos-

. cambio de escena

* * *

**Prólogo**

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Stefan?- cuestioné, prácticamente exigiendo una respuesta ante su comportamiento; mentiría si dijera que el miedo no me carcomía. Pero nada tenía sentido, Stefan había dejado inconsciente a Matt cuando estábamos buscando a Caroline y me había llevado con él, hacia Dios sabe dónde.

Estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, me aferraba discretamente al asiento del auto deportivo. Stefan ni si quiera me dirigió una mirada, bueno, tampoco salió absolutamente nada de sus labios.

Mi celular sonó y por muy raro que sonase, jamás me había alegrado tanto de ver el nombre de "Damon" en la pantalla. Pero esa sensación duró muy poco, pues Stefan prácticamente me había arrebatado el celular de las manos. Le miré de mala forma, como si estuviera tratando con un desconocido que se había escapada de un manicomio.

-Hola Damon- contestó él, regresándome una mirada vacía y desinteresada, hablando como si fuéramos a algún lado para pasear. –Ella esta un poco ocupada en éste momento- continuó. Desvié la mirada, incapaz de sostener la suya por mucho tiempo. Un dolor e expandió por todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía impotente.

Stefan se quedó en silencio, seguro porque estaba escuchando como Damon pedía explicaciones en ése momento. Sin embargo, a pesar de mirar hacia mis manos, me encontraba atenta a la conversación, yo también quería saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Bueno, estoy haciendo mi siguiente movimiento- contestó el vampiro que iba conduciendo. –Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿qué hará Klaus si no puede crear más híbridos?-

Sentí como mi corazón dar un vuelco, mi cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad con aquellas simples palabras. Él no sería capaz, ¿o si…?, no, Stefan, no.

Sentí como un nudo se empezaba a formar en mi garganta. -¿Qué?- le miré, buscando alguna respuesta en sus ojos, luchando desesperadamente contra la idea de que a él, a mi confidente, amigo y aún amor se le ocurriera semejante idea como algo absurdo. ¡Él no podía!.

Ni si quiera se molestó en negarlo, simplemente colgó y tiró el celular en el asiento de atrás. Lo único que podía ver era su perfil. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- exigí, elevando un poco mi voz, me estaba asustando, realmente lo estaba consiguiendo. Me removí en mi asiento. –Stefan, déjame salir del coche- exigí, pero él no respondía, ni me miraba. Tenía la mirada fija en frente, hacia la carretera, como si yo no estuviera hablando, como si no importase, como si solo fuera un objeto sin vida. -¿Me estás escuchando?, ¡déjame salir del coche!-

Nada, era como si estuviera hablando con una pared. No se inmutaba, parecía que tenía bien decididos sus objetivos aquella noche. Era inútil seguir intentando.

Me acomodé en mi asiento, impotente. Mirando hacia ningún punto en la carretera. Me sentía abofeteada, peor aún, traicionada por aquel que ya había tenido suficientes decepciones.

Un silencio se instaló, sabía bien que no planeaba dirigirme la palabra, pero con cada segundo que transcurrió el miedo en mi seguía creciendo por más que intentara que éstos desaparecieran o por lo menos disminuyeran. Mis manos se movieron solas, prendí la radio, necesitaba distraerme, sacarme los nervios que impedían continuar con un interrogatorio que anhelaba decir, para así, obtener algunas respuestas.

"…_Centro de refugiados en Atlanta, es el lugar más seguro, comida, medicina, techo. Se recomienda ir mientras se busca obtener respuesta a la creciente enfermedad global_… "

Cambie de estación, lo menos que quería era escuchar las noticias en éstos momentos.

"…_La CDC todavía no ha encontrado respuestas para eso, pero esta trabajando en ello…_"

Terminé por apagarlo, prácticamente todas las estaciones hablaban de lo mismo y yo me encontraba en una situación más complicada que _eso_.

-¿Así que, cuál es el plan Stefan?- cuestioné con cierta ironía en mi voz, solo para cubrir el temblor en mi voz. -¿Cuál es el gran movimiento que has planeado?- Le miré, aunque perdí la esperanza de obtener si quiera una mirada.

Me sorprendió que girara un poco mi rostro y me respondiera. –He cogido a la familia de Klaus para hacerle sufrir.- contestó él sin remordimientos. Le miré con exceptitud. Sin poder creerlo. –No voy a permitirle que siga haciendo daño- su mirada se desvió.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?- traté de seguir sacándole información, por más que temiera las respuestas a mis preguntas. -¿Mantenerme en una cueva, secuestrada?-

Por unos segundos, que a mi parecer se convirtieron en minutos, el silencio se hizo presente, hasta que giró su rostro y la voz de Stefan sonó tan temible como mis peores temores.

-A lo mejor solo te convierto en vampiro-

Solo esa frase hizo que todo dentro de mí se desconcentrara, no… no…. no, no iba a permitir que me convirtiera en una de ellos, no, no lo quería. ¡Se lo había dicho antes!, tenía miedo de eso, sería el infierno en la tierra, no quería serlo. Imposible, prefiero la muerte antes que eso.

Sus ojos me observaban, perforándome, no podía ocultar el miedo que invadió todo mi cuerpo e hizo que mis músculos se tensaran. - ¡Para el auto Stefan!- grité, mi cara se contrajo con miedo tintineando en mi voz. Le tenía miedo… a Stefan, podía notar como mi vista se nublaba. -¡Para el auto, he dicho!- insistí. Seguí los movimientos de sus manos, sacando el celular de su bolsa.

No pude más. No podía con ese infierno, me estaba quemando. Cada minuto que pasaba con él era como si me encaminara a encontrarme con los brazos abiertos con la muerte. Una lenta y quizás eterna.

Mi mano se movió hacia la puerta, quité el seguro de manera manual y abrí la puerta. Sentí como de pronto el coche aceleraba.

-No, Elena- dijo con voz trémula el vampiro que estaba al lado mío. Sabía que él aseguraba que me era imposible hacer tal acción.

Y por un momento estuve de acuerdo con él. Pero no planeaba seguir siendo la carne fresca para todo el mundo sobrenatural, no quería pertenecer a ese mundo tampoco. Estaba cansada.

Apenas los árboles de los costados de la carretera eran borrones, estaba segura que no pasaría de esa noche, de un modo u otro. Cerré los ojos y los abrí unos segundos, sentí como una lágrima surcaba mi rostro. Giré un poco para ver a Stefan. –Lamento no haber podido con ello- solté y segundos después mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Me aventé del auto.

El dolor que siguió no puedo explicarlo con palabras, la hierba acarició mi cuerpo como si me diera la bienvenida. Las estrellas bailoteaban curiosas en el cielo, para saber qué había pasado. Mi rostro se encontraba contraído por el dolor.

No podía… darle tiempo a Stefan o todo sería en vano y en dado caso, solo le estaría ayudando al proceso de transformación. Me incorporé, apoyándome con mis antebrazos. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero eso no impidió que notaran un borrón rojizo dando la vuelta. -Maldición- dije al notar como mi tobillo se quejaba silenciosamente, haciéndose notar con las punzadas que taladraban insistentemente, haciéndome arquear un poco. Me apoyé en el tronco de un árbol. No podía perder tiempo.

Me perdí en el bosque, caminando lo más rápido que podía. Quizás estaba haciendo todo esto en vano, pero no podía evitarlo, no quería terminar como había dicho Stefan, sin luchar.

Mis pies se arrastraban ligeramente, con cada minuto que pasaba el dolor se hacía más presente. Cerré los ojos un momento, recargándome en un tronco de un viejo roble. Paralizándome cuando escuché pasos detrás de mí. Aguante la respiración.

"Stefan", pensé.

Estaba tan agitada que solo cuando estaba a prácticamente un metro de mí, me di cuenta que no era el vampiro lo que se encontraba al acecho.

Unos gruñidos casi humanos salían de la garganta, sus paso se arrastraban entre la hierba.

_Stefan se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia_. Pensé, _¿será acaso algún animal?_.

Sin hacer ruido o intentando, me asomé detrás del árbol, pero allí no había nada.

-Dios…- susurré, cuando giré mi rostro, lo que vi me dejó paralizada. Unas manos huesudas y gruesas me habían tomado de los hombros. Un rostro más cadavérico, repugnante y grisáceo, con manchas de sangre o al menos eso parecía, solo que más negra de lo normal, adornaban su rostro. Sus ojos saltones me veían como si fuera algún tipo de alimento, pero lo que más me dio miedo fueron esos dientes, amarillentos, casi putrefactos, le faltaba la mitad superior del labio. Esos dientes desencajados que soltaban gruñidos animales y buscaban casi con desesperación acercarse a mí para quién sabe qué. Lo empujé con fuerza, cuando recuperé el control de mi cuerpo, justo a tiempo.

Me giré y corrí con más ímpetu cuando escuché que aquellos pasos arrastrados me seguían a corta distancia.

-Por favor, por favor vete- decía repetidas veces con el miedo en cada poro de mi cuerpo.

Y quizás había sido mi imaginación pero me había parecido ver un borrón, pasando prácticamente rozando mi mejilla.

Solo entonces escuché que los pasos que me seguían se detenían y un sonido más claro se escuchó, cuando el cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo.

Me giré con cierto temor de encontrarme con aquella cosa aún siguiéndome. Pero estaba ahí, tirado, con una flecha incrustada en el cráneo. Hice una mueca de horror, pero no pude sentirme más aliviada.

Unas manos se colocaron en mis hombros y yo grité. Grité porque todo el miedo se había acumulado y no tenía fuerzas para seguir corriendo si otra de esas cosas venía a por mi. Una mano me cubrió la boca y yo solté lágrimas sin poder contenerme.

-Shh, shh tranquila- me susurró una voz al oído. –Soy yo, Damon, ¿estás bien?-

Sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, una sensación de alivio me recorrió todo el cuerpo. –Da… Damon- susurré con un hilo de voz, cuando hubo quitado su mano para que pudiera hablar. Me gire y lo abracé, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Sh, ya, todo esta bien- trataba de confortarme, acariciando mi cabello una y otra vez. Mi respiración poco a poco regresé a la normalidad y mi corazón dejó de tener una carrera contra el mundo.

-Gracias- fue lo primero que dije cuando al menos, esa sensación de peligro y miedo hubo desaparecido, de momento. Tenía muchas preguntas que revoloteaban en mi cabeza y él lo sabía, por aquella mirada que me perforaba. Me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de la blusa.

-No es el mejor lugar para platicar- comentó entonces Alaric, haciéndose presente, con una ballesta en mano. –Podrían venir más de esos, el bosque de noche es el lugar menos seguro que puedas encontrarte éstos días- comentó, haciendo hincapié cuando se escucharon gruñidos algo lejos. Mi cuerpo se tensó. –Vamos- apresuró Ric, no necesitaba decir más, tampoco es como si deseara quedarme en ese lugar.

Ahora lo único que quería era respuestas e irme a mi casa.

* * *

**N/A:**

Bueno, esta idea es algo rara, pero me gusta, déjenme saber si les agrada o no para continuar con la historia o dejarla de lado xD

Se aceptan ideas, tomatazos, etc

Os quiere BCM


	2. Déjame soñar, en un lugar con esperanza

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de TWD ni de TVD me pertenecen. Yo solo escribo con la finalidad de entretener.

Gracias anónimo por tu review(:

* * *

…**. Capítulo 1: Déjame soñar, que habrá un lugar, una esperanza.**

Abrí los ojos, parpadeando, era de noche todavía. Miré mi reloj, que se encontraba al lado de la cama, más específicamente, en la mesa, 5:30a.m. se leía en letras verduzcas. Me incorporé con cuidado, recargándome en el cabecero de la cama. Cerré los ojos un momento, mientras movía mi tobillo, se sentía bien. Damon me había dado de su sangre, convenciéndome después de estar media hora discutiendo sobre ello, que era lo mejor, tanto si venía Stefan como si teníamos que irnos de la casa si era necesario.

¿Y por qué si era necesario?, yo aún no me lo podía creer. Muertos en vida, con solo un motivo: alimentarse de todo aquel que no huela a putrefacción, a muerte.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, aparentemente todo estaba tranquilo. El pueblo de Mystic Falls no había hecho mucho caso a las noticias, por la sencilla razón de que la "enfermedad" no había tocado a la puerta, hasta ese día.

El silencio se instalaba en toda la casa, solo se podían escuchar a los grillos si se prestaba la suficiente atención. Bueno, después de todo, me encontraba sola. Me levanté sin muchos ánimos. Abrí el closet, en la habitación donde solía dormir Jenna; tomé una mochila los suficientemente grande y fácil de transportar, color caqui. Regresé a mi habitación, guardé algunos álbumes, mi diario, un poco de ropa, neceseres, mi cepillo, guardé medicinas -todas las que encontré en casa- además de comida de lata, botellas, pilas, cosas que nos podrían servir.

Mi celular vibró justo en el momento en que yo terminaba de cerrar la maleta, checando que todo estuviera en orden y no hubiera pasado nada por alto. Tomé el celular, se leía "Damon" en la pantalla. Contesté, aliviada al menos de saber que se encontraba bien. -¿Qué sucede?

-Caroline- se escuchó su voz agitada del otro lado de la línea, lo que me puso en alerta. –Caroline, ella…- parecía buscar las palabras, lo que me hacía poner más y más inquieta, un temor paso por mi cuerpo, congelándome en mi sitio.

-¿Qué sucedió?- mi voz sonó impersonal, casi sin vida, temiendo lo peor.

-Le atacaron- susurró por fin. –La fiesta se volvió un festín para los devoradores- comenzó, pero algo dentro de mí se bloqueó. Me dejé caer en la cama, casi sin pensarlo. –Apenas logramos sacar a algunos, tu hermano está bien- agregó.

Un alivio hizo que recuperara la capacidad de hablar. Al menos Jeremy estaba bien, con vida. –Ella, Caroline, ¿está bien?

Se instaló un silencio entre nosotros, un silencio que duró apenas unos instantes, pero que le dio tiempo a mi cabeza de crear demasiados escenarios, cada uno de ellos con diferentes y atroces finales.

-No-

El teléfono temblaba, no, era yo la que estaba temblando. -¿Cómo qué no?- mi voz sonaba dura, a pesar de que me encontraba a punto de quebrarme. -¡Maldición, Damon!, ¿cómo que no está bien?, ¿qué sucedió?, ¡se supone que no puede pasarle nada!, ¡es un maldito vampiro!- Me encontraba fuera de sí, no podía creérmelo, nada estaba bien, las cosas podían cambiar en cuestión de minutos y a pesar de convivir día con día con la muerte, ésta seguía dándome donde más me dolía. -¿cómo?- mi voz era ahora un susurro.

-Cálmate Elena- su voz sonó autoritaria, seguro había esperado a que me tranquilizara, ¿pero cómo esperaba que lo lograra?. –No sé cómo, ni tampoco el por qué. Un bicho la alcanzó y le mordió, el proceso de transformación no tardó ni cinco segundos cuando había regresado, el caso es… que había perdido las habilidades "extras" del vampirismo, cosa que nos ayudó de alguna forma a salir de ahí.-

-Ninguno de ustedes es inmune- susurré, con terror, cayendo en cuenta que todos estábamos en la misma situación.

-Es mucho más que una enfermedad- dijo por fin, del otro lado de la línea. –Debemos… estar alertas.

-¿Bonnie, ella no puede…?- cuestioné, con el nudo en la garganta, no podía imaginarme a mi amiga, a una de mis mejores amigas transformarse en una de esas… cosas. No podía, era inconcebible.

-No, Elena, por más que quisiera, ella… estaba con Caroline cuando se vinieron esas cosas sobre nosotros. No llegamos a ellas a tiempo-

Mi mano voló hacia mi boca, tratando de mitigar el sollozo proveniente del horror y del dolor que surcó mi cuerpo, dejándolo abatido. Mi corazón quería sangrar prácticamente.

-Elena

¡No!, ¿qué no bastaba con todas aquellas personas que había pedido?, ¿por qué la vida se empeñaba en seguirle arrebatando a las personas que quería?, ¿por qué?, ¿no podía pedir algo de felicidad, de tranquilidad?.

-¡Elena!

La voz de Damon me sacó de aquella parálisis en la que me encontraba. Parpadeé, tratando de alejar las lágrimas que nublaba mi vista.

-Por favor, Elena- casi sonó suplicante, ya estaba delirando. –Mystic Falls pronto estará lleno de esas cosas, nos vamos-

Negué con la cabeza, aún sabiendo que no podía verme. –No- dije con la voz rota. –No, Damon, no puedo- agregué, insistentemente. –No puedo dejar aquí a las personas que quiero y largarme, sabiendo que probablemente esto pueda con nosotros y no volver a verles, Damon, no puedo irme, no así-

-Lo harás- cortó enseguida, cuando empecé a convertir la conversación en un monólogo. Tragué en seco y abrí mis labios, para protestar, pero nada salió de ellos, no podía contradecir aquello. Sin embargo, tampoco quería dejar a las personas que vivían en éste pueblo, la mayoría habían crecido conmigo. –Si quieres que Jeremy este a salvo, vendrás, no se irá sin su hermana-

Y él tenía razón. Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome atrapada entre la espada y la pared. –Matt, Meredith, April, incluso… Stefan- nombre uno a uno, personas que conocía y podrían estar en peligro por varios motivos.

-Matt y Meredith han ido con Ric a recoger sus cosas. No he logrado encontrar al resto y tampoco tenemos tiempo; Stefan y Jeremy vienen conmigo-

-¿Cómo?- cuestioné, siendo incapaz de comprender la situación del todo.

-Klaus. Ha pensado que era inmune, murió, más bien se convirtió en una de esas cosas- explicó. –al parecer una cosa menos con la que lidiar, gracias a eso la compulsión en mi hermano desapareció por completo- su voz, a pesar de estar a larga distancia, sonaba tensa. No era la única que tenía miedo y lo sabía.

Escuché unos golpes en la puerta, lo que me hizo saltar y es que estar sola, en una situación así, tampoco ayudaba. –Elena… no… abras- la señal se cortaba, no podía entender lo que decía y pronto la llamada se cortó, me di cuenta que no servía de nada hablar hacia la nada. Colgué e intenté volver a llamar. Nada.

Los golpes se volvieron más fuertes y más insistentes. Tomé el revolver que me habían dejado, que se encontraba encima de la mesilla, por si las dudas. Me asomé por las escaleras y baje sin tapujos. -¿Quién está allí?- pregunté con voz firme, alzando el revolver frente mío.

-¡Ayúdenos, por favor!, ¡pronto estarán aquí!, ¡por favor, abra la puerta!- un gritó se escuchó. Abrí la puerta sin miramientos, no me detuve a pensar realmente. Dos mujeres y una niña entraron en cuestión de segundos; cerré la puerta, colocando el cerrojo. Me giré para verlas, bajando el revolver, cargar un arma de fuego de por si me ponía más nerviosa.

-Eso no los detendrá- dijo una de ellas, con las ropas un poco rasgadas. La otra se encontraba casi en el mismo estado. Fruncí el ceño, mirando alterativamente a las tres personas que habían entrado. -¿Qué no sabes nada?- cuestionó con cierta ironía. Yo no dije nada, por lo que su rostro se suavizó un poco. –Si te muerden o te rasguñan, estás muerta- agregó, como dato curioso. Luego miró el arma que portaba e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia ésa dirección- y el ruido los irrita, los llamas- dijo sin más. Datos como ese me servirán bastante, pero… si no les podía matar de forma rápida, sin atraer a más, ¿qué haría?.

–Anne- se presentó, luego señaló a la otra mujer. –Judith y ésta pequeña de aquí es Angie-

La chiquilla se puso detrás de la mujer que se encargó de presentarlas, Anne. –Un placer, Elena Gilbert- miré a las tres, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Sin embargo el estómago quejándose por parte de la más pequeña ahí presente, me hizo volver mi atención a ella. -¿Tienen hambre?, ya les preparo algo- ofrecí, mientras me encaminaba a la nevera. Supuse que sería una de las últimas veces que prepararía algo ahí, así que puse mi mejor empeñó en cocinar algo rico.

Serví y me puse a comer. -¿está rico, Angie?- cuestionó con voz dulzona Judith, la niña asintió fervientemente y enseguida la mujer me miró. –Te agradezco la hospitalidad, llevábamos días sin comer algo decente. –

Les miré sorprendida. –Pero esto apenas se desató hoy, ¿ustedes no…?

Anne me cortó enseguida, sabiendo lo que quería decir. –Somos sobrevivientes, apenas llegamos hoy a éste pueblo, escuchando rumores que aún seguía prácticamente intacto, pero por como lucen las cosas, veo que apenas empezó aquí- explicó, sin mirarme, comía bastante, así que le volví a servir. –Gracias-

-¿Hay lugares peor que éste?- cuestioné sin poder creérmelo. –Apenas ayer por la noche estaba todo bien- comenté, sintiendo como si un peso se colocara en mis hombros.

-Los caminantes son como una plaga, me sorprende que éste pueblo haya durado tanto. A éste paso el pueblo quedará reducido a cenizas-

Mis labios se abrieron, levemente, había crecido allí, escuchar eso solo me hacía querer pensar que era una terrible pesadilla y no era realidad.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Judith le daba un codazo discreto a Anne. Por lo visto mi expresión no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, me recompuse lo mejor que pude o al menos lo fingí. –Está bien, te creo, después de ver como esos bichos han llegado tan de repente, no dudo que sea así- murmuré por lo bajo. Levantando el rostro para verlas. –De todas formas ya nos íbamos…

-¿Nos?- cuestionó de pronto Anne, la chica era bastante perspicaz. -¿Tienes un grupo?.

Asentí. –Mis amigos, familia- resumí.

-¿Crees que aceptarían a tres más?- preguntó ahora una esperanzada Judith, mirándome suplicante y luego desviando la mirada hacia la pequeña. –Apenas tenemos comida y medicamento, ayudaremos en todo lo que sea necesario- prosiguió mientras pasaba su delgada y pálida mano por el cabello rizo de, al parecer, su hija.

Tragué en seco, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el resto, pero tampoco podía dejarlas a su suerte. Además ellas sabían mucho más que nosotros. –No veo por qué sería un problema- respondí después de unos segundos. Tres sonrisas, unas más perceptibles que otras, aparecieron en sus rostros.

-Gracias, señorita- respondió la pequeña Angie, con un leve sonrojo.

Les sonreí de regresó, creo haber tomado una buena decisión. –Todavía hay agua caliente, si gustan bañarse, ropa limpia que podría prestarles, el viaje será largo. –

-Más de lo que crees- comentó Anne, levantándose, dejando los platos sucios en el fregadero. –¿Crees que podría hablar contigo, en privado?-

Asentí y miré a Judith. –Los baños están arriba- dije y las dos, que ya habían terminado, me siguieron. Subimos y les llevé a mi habitación, abrí la puerta del baño y dejé dos toallas, además de ropa limpia dentro. Las dos me sonrieron tenuemente y enseguida bajé.

-Anne- la llamé, frunciendo el ceño cuando vi que arrastraba un mueble hasta colocarlo frente a la puerta principal. -¿Qué estás haciendo?-. La chica ni si quiera me miró, se aseguró de que la puerta fuera complicada de abrir, por fuera.

–Dándonos más tiempo por si los caminantes se acercasen demasiado, esas cosas pueden olernos, Elena-

-¿Qué?- cuestioné, incrédula. Era demasiada información. –Pero, espera, todavía no llega el resto.- murmuré. –Si intentan entrar, si es cierto lo que dices, vendrán detrás de ellos. –

Me miró, como si me analizara. –Mira Elena- empezó, tras soltar un suspiro. –Tus amigos ya tardaron bastante, yo no creo… -la voz de Anne se redujo de un momento a otro, parecía que había visto un fantasma detrás de mí.

-¿Tu no crees, qué?- cuestionó una voz a mis espaldas. Me giré, el corazón me había dado un brinco.

-Damon- solté, mirándole con reproche.

-¿Lo conoces?- cuestionó Anne, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Si, es parte del grupo- contesté a la chica. Damon arqueó las cejas, claramente buscaba una explicación a todo esto. –Damon, ella es Anne, viene con su grupo, una mujer llamada Judith y una niña, Angie- le miré a los ojos y él los estrechó, analizando a la mujer de arriba abajo, claramente incómoda.

-Bueno, supongo que no habrá problema, nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo con la voz fría. –Ve a por tus cosas, Elena-

Le miré, frunciendo un poco más el ceño, dando la espalda a Anne, buscando alguna respuesta en su mirada. –Les dije que podían unirse a nosotros- La mirada zafiro de Damon, que estaba clavada en la mujer morena, ahora se encontraba encima de mí. Si las miradas matasen, yo ya estaría veinte metros bajo tierra o peor aún, caminando con el resto de ésos bichos.

Damon me tomó del antebrazo y me jalo unos metros lejos de la mujer. -¿Estás loca?- preguntó, sin buscar realmente una respuesta, sonaba enojado. –No puedes tomar esa decisión tú sola. Tenemos suministros suficientes para nosotros, no pienso cargar con más personas, Elena afuera es un infierno-

-¡Por eso mismo, Damon!- le miré con cierta molestia. –Éstas personas necesitan ayuda, nosotros igual. Si las cosas son tan malas como las pintas tú, no las dejaré. - La mirada de Damon me perforaba, sin embargo nada salió de sus labios. –Por favor- le miré suplicante. –Tienen una niña, prometieron ayudar- Damon desvió la mirada y yo la busqué, trataba de convencerlo, sabía que se sentiría responsable si se unían al equipo. –Por favor, yo me encargaré si es necesario- agregué, con voz suave ahora.

La mirada azulada de Damon se fundió con la mía. –Ok- aceptó, suspirando levemente, frustrado. Le sonreí sin poder evitarlo, agradeciendo que aceptara aquello. –Pero si me hacen perder más tiempo, las dejaré a mitad del camino. - advirtió, ésta vez en tono más alto para que fuera escuchado por Anne. –Ahora, vámonos, esos bichos no tardarán en estar aquí y será un problema salir de Mystic Falls si queremos llegar a Atlanta pronto- agregó, mirando por la ventana como el sol empezaba a salir.

Asentí y escuché unos pasos en las escaleras. Ellas ya estaban bajando. Anne se había ido a la cocina, inspeccionando a ver si dejábamos algo útil.

Subí, escuchando la voz de Damon y seguido la voz de Judith, pero no alcancé a oír lo que decían. Tomé la mochila de color caqui y me la colgué en el hombro. Observé la recamara una última vez, con tristeza; al menos me quedaba la sensación de que la volvería a ver, al menos una vez más, cuando todo esto acabara.

Deducía que Stefan le había comentado a Damon sobre Atlanta, lo había escuchado cuando estábamos en el auto. Bajé las escaleras. Damon me esperaba en la puerta principal, estaba abierta; me tendió el revolver y me miró seriamente. –No quiero que te separes de tu arma de nuevo- me riñó.

Asentí y cuando salí me quedé estática. Las calles estaban vacías, había algunas cosas con las ventanas rotas, al igual que las puertas. No había nadie a la vista, no había autos, solo pocos, pero esos estaban en malas condiciones. No estaba ese ambiente cálido, ni acogedor, solo había silencio. Sentí como la mano de Damon se aferraba a mi muñeca y me jalaba para que caminara. Pero simplemente el shock me dejó sin palabras.

-Dios…-

-Todo estará bien, iremos a Atlanta, haya podremos estar seguros- comentó en voz baja. Le miré y luego al suelo. Tenía miedo. Las cosas habían cambiado muy abruptamente.

Cuando alcé el rostro de nuevo, al detenernos, miré a Damon con reproche. -¿Robaste un auto?- cuestioné incrédula. Él se encogió de hombros, como si no importara en absoluto.

-No gobierno, no reglas- me miró de reojo. –Ahora, sube- dijo con voz que aparentaba ser tranquila, pero sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa. Los gruñidos detrás de mí me alertaron, a una distancia tolerable, venía una horda de zombies hacia nosotros. -¡Maldición, Elena, sube al coche!- casi gritó, me metí como pude, a trompicones. En segundos, Damon estuvo en el asiento del piloto y puso en marcha el auto.

No podía sacar la imagen de mi cabeza, había personas que conocía entre ellos, con la ropa desgarrada y le faltaban miembros del cuerpo. Sus ojos eran lo más atemorizante, sin vida y con un solo propósito, saciarse hasta continuar por alguien que no oliera a putrefacción.

-¿Elena?- La voz de mi hermano me sacó de momento aquella espantosa escena que había presenciado. Busqué con la mirada los ojos chocolate de Jeremy y al encontrarlos, le abracé. No me había dado cuenta de su presencia por estar todavía impactada y anonadada. Sentí la calidez de su cuerpo, de sus brazos, al estrecharme contra él.

Supe desde ese momento que las cosas nunca serían lo mismo. No después de eso.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ He aquí el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, dejenme saber su opinión con un RR

BCM cambio y fuera.


	3. Pérdida en un mundo muerto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de TWD ni de TVD me pertenecen, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

Recordatorio:

"" pensamientos

"" _recuerdos_

(cursiva) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

-diálogos-

. cambio de escena

* * *

Paramos frente a una gasolinera, Damon, Stefan, Ric y Anne habían salido a buscar gasolina, alegando que tarde o temprano nos haría falta y tenían razón, ya habíamos pasado Danville, no sin ciertas dificultades, ya habíamos logrado dejar atrás el estado de Virginia.

Además los tres hombres se habían rehusado a que les acompañáramos. Suspiré frustrada. Es verdad que no había estado bien en las últimas horas, pero no esperaban que me lo tomara como si nada, ¿o sí?. Eran personas que conocía, demasiado bien y que sus vidas se habían acabado con tan solo el caer un grano de arena en el reloj, frente a nuestras narices, sin poder hacer nada.

Me bajé de la camioneta, tampoco podía quedarme sentada y cruzada de brazos, me sentía inútil. Jeremy se encontraba dormido, junto a Matt, ambos estaban igual que yo. Después de todo los tres habíamos crecido ahí, era nuestro hogar.

Miré a mí alrededor, el mundo se había sumido en un silencio total. Incluso ahora extrañaba las clases, el ruido del motor del vecino cuando se iba a trabajar y me despertaba en la madrugada.

Había dos coches, con personas todavía adentro, todas ellas muertas. Desvíe la mirada, no podía ver aquella escena por mucho tiempo; miré a Meredith, quien charlaba con Judith y ésta de vez en cuando miraba dentro del auto, seguro vigilando a la pequeña Angie.

Todos lo estaban pasando mal, pero trataban de seguir adelante, yo tendría que seguir su ejemplo si no quería acabar como… como un muerto viviente. Tendría que pelear con ellos, sin derrumbarme, tenía que hacerme fuerte por ellos… y por mí bien, si no sería una carga y el eslabón débil del grupo. No podía dejar que eso pasase o los pondría en riesgo a todos, no podía darme el lujo de perder a más personas y menos por mi culpa.

Estaba segura que los cuatro se habían metido en esas tiendas, que estaban a un lado de la gasolinera, para buscar comida, sin embargo no había visto a ninguno de los chicos ir a buscar en los autos.

Cuando terminé de abrir la puerta del piloto del Mazda 5 –la cual ya estaba entreabierta-, me hice para atrás, un segundo después el cuerpo inerte de un hombre regordete había caído al suelo, haciendo un sonido sordo. Me quedé ahí unos segundos. El olor a descomposición era bastante fuerte, esto me causó unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Me di cuenta que el hombre tenía un balazo en la cabeza, algo que hizo que mi estómago diera un vuelco, se había asesinado, no le culpaba, muchas personas seguro habían tomado el mismo camino que él.

Me tapé con la mano izquierda mientras hacía a un lado aquel cuerpo inerte, arrastrándolo hasta dejarlo a unos metros de ahí.

"_Si tenía una balazo, portaba un arma_". Pensé, chequé al hombre, él no la llevaba, por lo que deduje, se había caído en el auto. Me fijé en que no hubiese nadie más, vivo o muerto, al final me di cuenta que viajaba solo. Después de asegurarme de eso, busqué el arma en el suelo, encontré un revolver cargado con 15 balas, nos serviría bastante. Las llaves estaban puestas y el tanque medio lleno, según tenía entendido ese tipo de autos casi no gastaba gasolina, podríamos remplazarlo con alguno de los nuestros y llevarnos ese, de ese modo haríamos menos paradas en el camino a Atlanta.

-He- la voz detrás de mí, hizo que diera un brinco y me pegara contra el techo del auto. Llevé mi mano hacia la zona que se quejaba, dando pequeñas punzadas. Me giré para ver a un Stefan apenado. –Lamento haberte asustado– comentó en voz baja. –No era mi intención, lo juro–. Negué e hice un gesto de despreocupación, para restarle importancia. Me sentía algo incómoda con él, después de lo que había pasado horas atrás, en su auto. –Sé que no es el momento para hablar de esto, pero realmente no podré estar tranquilo hasta decírtelo. No sé cuándo… alguna de esas cosas podrá…- levanté una mano, para callarlo, no quería pensar en eso. No podía pensar en perder a más personas preciadas para mí cuando el mundo literalmente se había volcado. –…El caso es que lamento haberte hecho pasar por tantas cosas desagradables– Sus labios se habían vuelto una línea fina. –Lo único que quería era protegerlos, protegerte, no quería que siguieras viviendo en aquel infierno. –Su mirada ni si quiera podía sostener la mía y supe que decía la verdad, aunque no había hecho lo correcto, lo había hecho por un buen motivo.

–Eso ya no importa- dije después de unos segundos que reinó el silencio. –El infierno, el verdadero, lo empezamos a vivir hace unas horas. Lo que paso… ya no tiene importancia, mejor centrémonos en el presente y en mantenernos vivos.- Obtuve como respuesta un asentimiento y después unos brazos que me rodearon, vacilantes. Sonreí tenuemente y le correspondí al abrazo. –Nos tenemos los unos a los otros y eso es lo que importa ahora. Sobreviviremos- No sabía si lo que estaba diciendo era realmente para él o para convencerme a mí misma sobre eso.

Porque de una manera u otra, lo único que quedaba era seguir adelante, moverse y dejar las cosas a las que te aferrabas en el pasado. Era eso o morir en un pasado sin presente. El futuro se había vuelto incierto y tenebroso.

–¿Interrumpo? – cuestionó un seco Damon, con un tono de ironía, como si el fin del mundo no nos hubiera golpeado hasta hace solo unas horas.

Stefan dejó caer los brazos a los costados y yo le imité. –En lo absoluto– contestó Stefan, girando para ver a su hermano, quienes compartieron una mirada que solo duro unos segundos antes de que el castaño se fuera al auto, con botes de gasolina que hasta apenas ahora me iba dando cuenta que traía consigo.

–Damon– El aludido me miró sin gracia y sonrió de manera falsa. –He encontrado algunas cosas…– Me quedé callada por unos segundos, enseñándole el revolver y las llaves. –Creo que sería mejor si cambiáramos algunos de nuestros autos por éste, tiene la mitad del tanque lleno y…–

–No gastes mi tiempo, Elena, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como poner en marcha ese auto hasta Gastonia– dijo mientras señalaba el auto que se había robado en Mystic Falls. –Y te he dicho que te quedaras en el auto, si no sabes obedecer órdenes te dejaré fuera de todo, ¿escuchaste?. –Abrió un poco más los ojos y ensanchó su sonrisa. Me quedé estática. Dios, ¿qué le pasaba?. –Si quieres el auto que huele peor que nada, conduce tú–

Mis labios se volvieron una línea fina, mordiéndome la lengua antes de que empezara a decir todo lo que cruzaba por mi cabeza en ésos instantes. –Bien- dije por fin. Damon me echo una mirada antes de irse hacia el auto y apurar al resto para seguir nuestro camino a Atlanta. Negué con la cabeza y solté un suspiro. Todo esto empezaba a acabar conmigo y los nervios, si continuaba así, empezarían a salir a flote.

Chequé la cajuela, había un gato, un tubo de metal –que tomé un segundo después de que lo vi-, además de una maleta, un botiquín y un poco de comida. Chequé que el auto estuviera en buenas condiciones poco tiempo después.

Meredith vino, solo para terminar de llenar el tanque, seguro Damon le había comentado sobre esto. –Compréndelo, él solo se preocupa por ti. Siente que la responsabilidad del grupo recae en él– comentó de pronto, la miré y asentí. Lo sabía. Ella me echo un vistazo antes de dar unos pasos atrás. –Síguenos, iremos detrás de Damon. –Y sin más se marchó. Suspire y me subí al auto.

No me separe mucho de los dos autos que iban delante de mí. La verdad el olor no me hacía ninguna gracia, me estaba revolviendo el estómago, pero estaba segura que tendría más aguante que alguno de los dos que iban delante de mí. Además era cómodo y espacioso.

Ya había pasado más de una hora conduciendo. Ya era tarde, me preguntaba dónde nos íbamos a quedar para pasar la noche sin que fuéramos carne fresca y fácil para los mordedores cuando se escuchó un disparo, éste me alertó. No provenía de muy lejos de allí. Miré como ambos autos seguían derecho, sin si quiera pararse para ver que sucedía. Mis manos empezaron a sudar, miré por los retrovisores, tampoco se veían caminantes cerca. Bajé un poco el cristal, solo unos centímetros, para ver si escuchaba algo.

–¡Auxilio!-

Solté una maldición, era la voz de un hombre, no parecía que fuera adulto, quizás podría tener mi edad. Pero, aun a sabiendas que Damon y Stefan podían escuchar a la perfección a aquel que pedía ayuda, no se detuvieron.

"_No te detengas_"

Estaba segura que eso me dirían, pero ¿dejarle a su suerte?. No podía. No podía dejarle atrás como a los que había dejado en Mystic Falls. Di un volantazo. Dirigiéndome hacia donde provenían los disparos. A unos diez metros de ahí, encima de un autobús escolar, se veía un joven que disparaba a diestra y siniestra a unos ocho caminantes, otros cinco ya se encontraban en el suelo.

Me bajé del auto, corriendo hacia esa dirección. Palpé la pistola que tenía sujeta a mi cinturón y la saqué. Apunté al que tenía más cerca y disparé. El ruido hizo que los rostros de los caminantes se giraran, buscando el origen del sonido. Aproveché ese momento para disparar al resto.

-Maldición- dije al notar que con mi terrible pulso apenas podía darles en la cabeza. Rozaban su cuello, su mejilla, pero no daban en el objetivo. –Perfecto Elena.- dije con sarcasmo. –Cava tu propia tumba- no paraba de hablar y era por el miedo. Los caminantes ya me habían localizado y avanzaban arrastrándose hacia mi dirección. Caminaba hacia atrás, mientras intentaba dar en el blanco, pero mi vista se volvió nublosa por los nervios. ¡Eran demasiados!, no podía con tantos yo sola.

Más disparos se oyeron entonces, derribando en un dos por tres a los seis que faltaban. Mis manos temblaban. Me dejé caer mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración, no me había dado cuenta que estaba con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora hasta ése momento.

–¡Elena!- la voz de mi hermano se oyó terriblemente cerca, lo que provocó que diera un respingo, giré el rostro y ahí estaba él. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas, tratando de tranquilizarme. –Ya paso, no deberías hacer esas tonterías. –me riñó, viéndome de forma fría, le notaba preocupado pero cuando se dio cuenta que me encontraba en buenas condiciones la preocupación dio paso al coraje. –Puedes poner en peligro otras vidas por no pensar las cosas, no seas tan egoísta–

Se levantó y fue a ayudar al joven que ya estaba abajo, agradeciendo a sus salvadores, platicando con ellos. Yo aún no me podía mover de mi lugar. Estaba… confundida y cargaba con una gran culpabilidad. ¿Estaba haciendo mal o es que no había nadie que pensara como yo?.

Me levanté, con el ceño fruncido, estaba siendo una carga, lo que no quería ser, lo que me prometí no ser. Suspiré y guardé el revolver. Me acerqué a ellos, con la mirada gacha.

–…Pueden venir a nuestro refugio, no está lejos de aquí, a las afueras de Gastonia-

Una escueta sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Al parecer la suerte me sonreía, de momento.

-¿Qué hacías tan lejos del refugio?- cuestionó Anne, mirando con desconfianza al joven de cabellos azabaches.

–Provisiones, venía con un grupo de cinco personas pero… –

El silencio se hizo presente, escuché como alguien había carraspeado. –Bien, será mejor ponernos en marcha si no queremos que anochezca antes de llegar. Puedes ir en el auto de Elena–

–Oh, bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo por salvarme. – comentó nuevamente el animado joven.

Después de eso, cada quien regresó a su respectivo auto. Entré sin decir palabra alguna al lugar del piloto y escuché como el joven entraba, para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. –James– se presentó, después de que todos nos volviéramos a poner en marcha hacia Gastonia.

–Elena– murmuré por lo bajo. Luego de eso el silencio se presentó nuevamente, creo que empezaba a acostumbrarme a eso.

–Bueno, Elena, gracias por venir a mi rescate- le miré de reojo y arqueé una ceja, sin embargo no dije absolutamente nada, simplemente asentí. – No sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubiesen venido a por mí, seguramente tarde o temprano hubiera muerto como bocadillo o me hubiera asesinado– Aquel joven había dicho aquello de una manera tan natural que me pregunté cuánto tiempo había estado viviendo en una paz codiciada por muchos y que no había podido proteger aquel lugar que llamaba mi amado hogar por haber estado pasando por alto las advertencias que decían a menudo en TV o en la radio. –Como sea, te lo agradezco- Volví a asentir y me remojé los labios, los tenía secos, miré de reojo al adolescente.

–¿Te mordieron o te rasguñaron? – cuestioné, después de recordar las palabras que me había dicho Anne.

-–De ser así no estaría aquí– respondió de forma sincera, sin si quiera pensarlo. –Lo que menos quiero es convertirme en una de esas cosas–

–Cualquiera– murmuré. Él me miró fijamente y se cubrió la boca cuando bostezó. –Puedes dormir, no hay problema–

–¿Estás segura? – cuestionó y yo asentí, le guiñé un ojo. Se sonrojó violentamente.

–Quédate tranquilo, de momento– El chico asintió y se acomodó en el asiento, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Morfeo lo arrastrara al mundo de los sueños.

La carretera de vez en cuando nos obligaba a hacer paradas, puesto que encontrábamos lugares para buscar provisiones, pero me habían ordenado quedarme en el auto, no iba a desobedecer más, no por ahora, por más que quisiese acompañarlos. Ya había causado demasiados líos en un solo día, ya estaba peleada con Damon y con Jeremy, me bastaba con eso.

Íbamos por las 85, camino a Atlanta, después de haber descansado bastante bien dos noches atrás, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, me sentía desorientada, lo menos que podía hacer era aprender a defenderme en ese nuevo mundo; Ric me había cedido su ballesta, cuando me di cuenta que la sabía manejar y mi puntería no era tan mala, a él le cedieron un hacha, la cual encontró más práctica.

Aquel día nos paramos muy temprano en la madrugada, luego proseguimos nuestro camino.

Sin embargo hubo algo que me inquietó la noche que descansamos en el improvisado refugio. Los rostros de las personas que nos acogieron se volvieron pálidos cuando mencionamos nuestro destino, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto, así que nos evitamos un interrogatorio; lo único que queríamos aquella noche era dormir.

No era por nada, pero el miedo no me dejaba ni descansar estos últimos días, puesto que el escenario que se nos presentaba en las últimas horas era escalofriante, había algunos autos a mitad del camino. Tampoco nos hizo gracia tener que parar por la noche, a mitad de la carretera, mientras alguien hacia guardia, turnándose de vez en cuando para no quedarse dormidos y poner a todos en riesgo. Ya estábamos a dos horas de llegar a Atlanta, conforme nos acercábamos, los nervios se hacían más presentes.

Si todo lo vivido me había parecido escalofriante, aquello me había parecido fúnebre, lo que presencie después me dejó con la boca no ligeramente abierta. Había autos vacíos, medio carbonizados, todos en hilera, buscando salir de la ciudad, con personas dentro, muertos, todos ellos.

–¿De verdad hay un refugio ahí? – cuestionó Anne, saliendo del auto, cerrando de un portazo. Dejando a Judith y Angie adentro. –Solo tienes que mirar desde aquí para saber que Atlanta está perdida– continuó con pesimismo.

Damon le miró una fracción de segundo, con una sonrisa falsa. –¿Y qué propones niña pesimista? – cuestionó de forma fría y calculadora. –Regresar por donde vinimos– abrió entonces un poco más los ojos cuando agregó. –¡oh, pero espera!, no podemos, ya no hay un lugar al cual ir, si no es ahí–

–Tenemos que asegurarnos que de verdad no hay un lugar ahí dentro para resguardarnos– comentó Stefan, colocándose a un lado de su hermano, dejando en claro su postura.

–Eso es darnos en bandeja de plata a los mordedores– dije con voz seca. Mirando a los dos hermanos Salvatore, Damon se rehusó a mirarme, aún seguía molesto conmigo, sin embargo Stefan puso sus ojos sobre mí.

–¿Desde cuándo hay un "nos"?- cuestionó Damon, mirándome con enojo. Iba a replicar cuando Alaric decidió cambiar de tema antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor de lo que ya estaban.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Damon, no sabremos si lo hay si no nos arriesgamos–

Mis ojos buscaron los de Alaric. –¡Es que todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco!- dije mientras levantaba mis brazos, exasperada.

–¿O es que aún no comprendes que ya no estamos en Virginia, Elena? – respondió Damon, acercándose peligrosamente a mí. –Es esto o huir por siempre sin saber si tuvimos la oportunidad de tener un lugar seguro en dónde quedarnos. ¿Qué prefieres? – prácticamente escupía las palabras.

Le miré a los ojos, me sentía empequeñecer con su cercanía, con esos ojos azules perforándome. –Estar juntos, vivos, eso prefiero– Mi mirada se desvió de la azulada, buscando cada par de ojos, tratando de encontrar en alguno apoyo o aceptación. –No puedo perder a nadie más–.

–Ni yo perder la oportunidad de encontrar un lugar que nos mantenga a salvo– dijo con frialdad mi hermano, que hasta ése momento había permanecido en silencio.

–Jeremy…

–Eres mi hermana, Elena, no voy a dejar que ningún caminante te lleve lejos de mí y si éste es el único camino, lo haré– No dijo más, ni me dejó argumentar absolutamente nada a aquella respuesta contundente, simplemente me dio la espalda y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

–Ésta hecho– dijo Anne, tomando un revolver, que nos habían regalado en el pequeño refugio, dos noches atrás. –Se nos hará de noche, no hay tiempo que perd…–

-¡No!, por favor, hay otras maneras, no así- supliqué, una última vez. No podía dejarlos ir, sabiendo que las posibilidades de que regresaran fueran prácticamente nulas.

–Esto no es una democracia, Elena– dijo cortante Damon antes de marcharse, junto al resto, para ponerse de acuerdo. Me dejaron sola. Matt fue el último en ir a ver qué pasaría en las próximas horas.

El viento pegaba en mi rostro, apenas había pasado una hora desde que Damon, Stefan, Alaric y Anne se fueran a investigar la ciudad. Matt había venido poco tiempo después de que se marcharan, quería convencerme de que habían tomado una buena decisión y que debía de confiar en ellos, que todo estaría bien, pero esa imposible, yo había visto esa horda en Mystic Falls y ese pueblo, comparado con Atlanta, era nada.

Se había retirado, viendo que sus esfuerzos eran nulos. Quizás muy en el fondo tuvieran la razón, pero yo me negaba a aceptar que ésa fuera la única solución.

Me salí del auto, cerrando la puerta. Caminé mientras me hacia una coleta. Tampoco ganaba nada sentada dentro de un auto.

Me acerqué a Judith y Angie, que estaban sentadas sobre unas rocas, al parecer Judith tenía la manía de enseñarle cosas como las matemáticas a la niña, incluso en una situación así. –Hey- salude en un murmullo, con una tenue sonrisa. Ambas, madre e hija, alzaron su rostro y sonrieron.

–Veo que ya estás mejor- comentó Judith, con ciertos ánimos. –Me alegra. El joven Donovan y el joven Gilbert se han ido a checar el perímetro, por si hay caminantes cerca. –informó, sin necesidad de que le preguntara. Me tensé pero enseguida tomé aire e intenté relajarme, asentí. –Debes confiar en la habilidad de ellos, al final, es eso lo que los salvará de la muerte. Son fuertes. – Miré a Judith unos instantes y terminé sentándome a su lado.

–Lo sé, pero se me hace muy complicado, tengo miedo y me es difícil apartarme de ellos– susurré.

–Lo entiendo– dice con voz cálida, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su pequeña. –Pero por su bien y tu bien, deberán aprender a hacerse fuertes e independientes. –

Le miré unos segundos. La mujer que estaba frente mío era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. No estaba segura de su pasado, pero que haya llegado hasta aquí, junto a su hija, me decían mucho de ella.

En ése momento Jeremy y Matt regresaban. "Despejado", había gritado Matt a Meredith, quien se encontraba haciendo guardia.

–Iré a buscar algo de comida y leña, caerá más rápido la noche y dudo que entremos a la ciudad a oscuras– comenté, Judith asintió, estando totalmente de acuerdo.

Me levanté del lugar y regresé al auto. El calor me estaba matando y es que Georgia siempre se había caracterizado por su clima caluroso. Me arremangué las mangas de la blusa. Tomé el revolver y el tubo que me había encontrado en el Mazda 5. Guardé el revolver en el cinturón.

Me acerqué a Meredith. –He- le llamé, tratando de que me escuchara. Ella giró su rostro hacia mí y me sonrió.

–¿Pasa algo? – cuestionó con interés.

–Me gustaría ir a buscar algo de comida, en el bosque y traer algo de leña para la noche, ¿crees que pueda? – cuestioné, mirándole, cruzando mentalmente mis dedos, para que la suerte estuviera de mi lado, aunque sea por esos instantes.

–Bueno– terminó accediendo después de que lo pensara unos minutos. –Pero no te alejes demasiado, para no perderte de vista e ir si es necesario. Aunque Matt y Jeremy terminaron de limpiar– comentó, aunque lo último, creo, que lo dijo más para ella misma.

Me di la vuelta antes de que Meredith pudiera cambiar de opinión y me perdí en los bosques que estaban a los costados de la carretera. En primera instancia, me sentí por un momento libre. ¿Curioso, no?. Podía escuchar a algunos animales comunicarse entre ellos, al parecer ellos podían estar tranquilos o al menos fingían que el problema que estábamos enfrentando no era suyo, que ellos tenían que lidiar con sus propios asuntos. Incluso daba la sensación que no se estaba viviendo ésta pesadilla, que dentro del bosque, todo era más fácil, más tranquilo. Era relajante.

Sin darme cuenta, me había adentrado de más en el bosque mientras recogía lo que había venido a buscar, alejándome cada vez más de la carretera. Me había dejado llevar demasiado por el panorama, por la tranquilidad y el silencio inexistente en esa parte del mundo. No me di cuenta por dónde había venido y tampoco sabía cómo regresar.

Me reprendí mentalmente, quizás Damon tenía razón. Ni si quiera podía cuidarme sola. Suspiré y traté de deshacer mis pasos y regresar por donde creí haber venido, pero eso solo complicó las cosas. Al rato ya me encontraba dando vueltas o eso me pareció a mí, todo era exactamente igual fuera a donde fuera.

Me recargué, frustrada, contra el tronco de un árbol, el mismo al que le había hecho unas marcas con una roca, cuando di la segunda vuelta por ahí. Alcé mi rostro, los árboles mecían sus ramas con el viento que apenas y se sentía. La luz ya era mucho más tenue que antes, el cielo estaba rojizo, pronto atardecería y con eso… Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos. No podía quedarme en el bosque. Sentía mi frente perlada de sudor, como el resto de mi cuerpo, además de mi corazón acelerado, martilleando contra mi pecho de forma frenética. Dejé el tubo recargado en el tronco, mientras sacaba de la mochila pequeña que había traído, una botella de agua y bebía casi de forma desesperada. Volví a guardar las cosas y me pasé las correas de la mochila por mis hombros; limpiándome el sudor, pasándome el brazo por la frente, para poco después, tomar nuevamente el tubo.

Me puse en marcha, hacia ningún lugar en particular, pero con la firme intención de regresar con el resto. –Estarán preocupados– susurré, tratando de distraerme de mis propios pensamientos. –No puedo permitirles que vengan a buscarme si oscurece, les pondría en peligro–

Me frustré y estuve a punto de tropezar con una roca por estar tan sumergida en aquel monólogo, pero me sostuve a tiempo de la rama de un árbol. Sentí algo pegajoso contra la palma de mí mano, con vacilación la alejé de la rama que me había brindado soporte. Sangre, había sangre en mi mano. Puse cara de horror. –Oh Dios…–

Retrocedí unos pasos. Si había sangre en ésas partes del bosque, lo más lógico era que esas cosas habían llegado hasta ése punto. Escuché una rama romperse y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Levanté la mano que sostenía el tubo de metal, agarrándolo con ambas manos. Mi mirada se movía de un punto del bosque a otro. Buscaba cualquier movimiento, lo que fuese.

Se escuchó en aquella parte del bosque como algo se movía en unos arbustos, algo alejados del punto en el cual me encontraba. Eran sonidos extraños, no sabía exactamente el qué. Me acerqué en silencio, rodeando aquella parte del bosque, alzando los pies cada vez que veía raíces salidas. El olor a descomposición era cada vez más fuerte, por lo que de algún modo, me advirtió lo que se me venía encima. Abrí los ojos cuando los arbustos dejaron de ser el escondite de _eso_. Un caminante devoraba lo que alguna vez pareció ser un conejo, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y parecía llevarse a la boca un pedazo de órgano del pobre animal.

Mi cuerpo enteró temblaba, era tan asqueroso que las ganas de vomitar no se hicieron de esperar, pero tuve que aguantarme las arcadas. El bicho alzó el rostro -o lo que quedaba de él-, cuando me dispuse a acercarme, pero me había olido. –Demonios- murmuré. La cosa ésa se levantó con torpeza y por poco se tropieza con el cadáver del animal. Los gruñidos del caminante no se hicieron de esperar, al parecer, gustoso de ver lo que él esperaba que fuese: su cena. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca alcé el tubo para asestarle un golpe en la cabeza; cuando lo golpeé, ésta giró en un ángulo de 180 grados y lo que alguna vez fue un cráneo, ahora estaba deforme. El cuerpo cayó y yo me hice hacia atrás, para evitar ser aplastada por el caminante.

Pero sin darme cuenta, un sonido, -a mis espaldas-, me distrajo; me di la vuelta a tiempo para alcanzar a ver la dentadura de un caminante pasar rosando mi hombro, mientras sus manos desgarraban parte de las mangas de mi blusa. Caminé hacia atrás, pero tropecé con el cuerpo del caminante que acababa de matar, haciendo que soltara accidentalmente el tubo y éste rodo a unos metros de distancia. Los nervios se apoderaron de mí, al segundo siguiente el caminante se lanzó sobre mí, tratando de alcanzar por lo menos un trozo de mi piel. Solté un grito, desesperada por no poder quitármelo de encima y esto solo provocó que se irritara más o se frustrara, no tenía idea. –¡Dios, que alguien me ayude! – grité desesperada. Luchando contra esa cosa para que no alcanzara a morderme, pero su cuerpo pesaba demasiado y él parecía no cansarse, si no todo lo contrario. Entonces, paso algo, como si aquello hubiese sido un dejavú. El caminante dejó de luchar en el próximo segundo, inerte. Tenía una flecha clavada en el cráneo.

–Pensé que ya nadie creía en Dios–dijo una voz ronca, pero con el tinte de ironía en su voz. Me quité con nervios el cuerpo que estaba encima de mí, con la sensación de que, de un momento a otro se levantaría, de nuevo. –¿Te mordieron o rasguñaron?-. Cuando me había quitado de encima al bicho, una flecha me apuntaba a la cabeza, tragué en seco. Si no era una cosa, era otra. Alcé mi rostro para ver al sujeto, al cual le debía una, pero que se encontraba amenazándome con una ballesta que me daban pocas ganas de devolverle el favor.

–No lo sé- contesté sin más y era verdad, no estaba segura. Mordida no, pero no estaba segura de que me hubiese rasguñado, las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido.

–¿Lo hicieron o no?, la jodida respuesta es simple– dijo insistentemente, acercándose a mí. No tenía pinta de ser amigable y su forma en la que se estaba dirigiendo a mí me daban dos motivos por los cuales no fiarme de él. –Si no contestas, te mataré–

Me tensé al escucharle, sus ojos zafiro me lo dejaban bastante en claro. Me revisé los brazos, solo la ropa se había roto, no había rastros de rasguños por ninguna zona visible y tampoco me había enfrentado a otro que se me aventara encima, que yo supiera. –No–

Me miró unos segundos, los cuales me hicieron sentir nerviosa, aquel hombre me había provocado que empezara a sudar frío. –Deberías regresar por donde viniste, los jodidos hijos de puta son más activos de noche– aconsejó mientras sacaba la flecha del cuerpo del caminante y lo limpiaba con la misma ropa de éste.

Parpadeé y negué. –Yo…–

–¿Qué?, ¿también necesitas que te lleve de la mano por dónde has venido? – cuestionó burlón, sardónico. Le miré con cierta rabia, más que nada por haber herido mi orgullo y por haber dado en el blanco. Me levanté y me sacudí la ropa. –No estaría mal un gracias de tu parte–

–Nunca te pedí ayuda- dije entre dientes. No le iba a dar las gracias, me rehusaba a hacerlo.

–¿Ah, no?, "Dios, que alguien me ayude"- Imitó mi voz, burlón e irónico. –Que yo sepa, eso lo deja bastante claro, ¿huh? –

Le miré con cierta rabia y pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto!.

Sin embargo yo no le iba a dejar que se siguiera mofando de mí. A él tampoco le importaba demasiado, pues enseguida empezó a irse por donde había aparecido. La realidad me cayó como balde de agua fría cuando noté que la luz del día había desaparecido por completo y una ráfaga de viento golpeó mí rostro. Era de noche y yo estaba perdida, sin si quiera saber si la carretera estaba lejos o no, tampoco contaba con el conocimiento de qué dirección tomar.

Solté una maldición; le seguí antes de perderle la pista y quedarme nuevamente sola en aquel bosque.

Apenas podía seguirle el paso, las sombras de los arboles hacían el lugar mucho más tenebroso de por sí, sabiendo que podría encontrarme con uno o más de los caminantes por ahí. Tragué en seco y apresuré el paso hasta que lo llegué a alcanzar.

–Mierda, no me sigas– soltó con pesadez y cierta rudeza, lo que me hizo dejar de andar por unos instantes. –A menos que quieras darme las gracias, de alguna forma– Me miró sobre su hombro, de arriba abajo, con una mirada que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Puse cara de asco al instante y éste volvió a reanudar su marcha, seguro tomando aquella mueca como su respuesta.

Me quedé quieta unos instantes antes de volver a seguirle. –¡Espera!

–¿Cambiaste de decisión?- murmuró, dándose la vuelta y arqueando ambas cejas.

–No– fruncí el ceño. –Pero tu también estás solo en el bosque, de noche–

–Me sé cuidar solo– Me miró perspicaz, como deduciendo hacia el punto al que me dirigía. –Y tampoco soy ninguna jodida niñera–

–Solo esta noche– dije sin dar más vueltas al asunto. –No causaré problemas, mañana por la mañana me largo con mi grupo.

–Te perdiste– No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Mis labios se volvieron una línea fina. Negó y emprendió la marcha. –Si me sigues te clavaré una flecha– advirtió.

Me quedé estática y cerré los ojos con fuerza, no podía pasar la noche en el bosque, sola. Los abrí con decisión y le seguí. Las cosas después sucedieron muy rápido. El hombre se giró sobre sus talones y la ballesta apuntaba a mi frente, justo en el centro. Sin embargo no me había atravesado, aún.

–Cargaras en tu consciencia tal acto– comenté firme, a la vez que fría, ocultando el miedo y los nervios que habían conllevado tal acción.

–He cargado en mi consciencia toda esta mierda, ¿crees que me importa añadirle un poco más? –

–Si– dije después de unos segundos. –Si no fuera así, te hubieras evitado ayudarme hace unos instantes– agregué, esculcando en sus ojos zafiro. –Te hubieras llevado todo lo que porta mi mochila sin mucho esfuerzo y te habrías ido sin culpa, si en verdad no te importara toda ésta _mierda_–

El desconocido me miró unos segundos, estrechándolos conforme seguía argumentando el por qué a su respuesta. Bajó la ballesta y su mirada seria me indicó que, de alguna forma, lo había convencido.

–Espero que lleves algo ahí que nos sirva para prender una fogata– dijo sin más. Sentándose en una roca con cierta molestia y a la vez desinterés. Dejé salir el aire que había acumulado en mis pulmones. Me hinqué y saqué lo que había encontrado en el bosque antes de darme cuenta que me había perdido. Prendí la fogata y me senté a un lado suyo.

–Elena Gilbert, gracias- me limité a decir, viendo como las llamas de la fogata crecían solo un poco más, con los segundos que transcurrían y se me antojaban lentos.

–Daryl…–me miró de soslayo– Dixon, de nada.

* * *

**N/A**: Hola(: bueno agradezco tanto a Elena Gilbert por su hermoso review, gracias linda *o* al menos sé que no soy la única que se emociona por ésta hermosa historia y también por aquellos -si es que hay- lectores fantasmas.

Con cariño

BCM


	4. Anuncio

**Anuncio**:

A todos los lectores, les informo que seguiré subiendo la historia pero estará en la categoría de TVD. Si van a mi perfil podrán encontrarla.

En fin, sin nada más que decir. Mordiscos ñamñam.

_BCM_


End file.
